


Late Night Streamer!Rosso

by Skyeec2



Series: Gamer AU [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud's got a crush!, F/M, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Plans for future polyship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud suffers from Insomnia, thankfully there's another streamer out there that does as well. The fact that she's also very pretty is only a bonus.





	Late Night Streamer!Rosso

**Author's Note:**

> The next few installments of this AU are going to be building up to and starting my polyship. Because it's mine and noone can stop me.

“Are you coming to bed?” Genesis asked, closing the book in his hands and stretching next to him on the couch. Cloud glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his fingers stilling on his keyboard as he took in the shift of his boyfriend’s form.

“No,” he sounded as distracted as he was, watching the other as his muscles shifted in his languid stretch. He forced his gaze back to his computer, clearing his throat before continuing. “No, not tonight.”

Genesis shrugged, dropping his arms before standing from his seat. “Well, I’m going in now. Try not to ruin anything until morning.”

“I’m just gonna be here, there’s not much of a chance to ruin things.” Cloud scoffed, turning away from Genesis.

“As long as you don’t embarrass yourself in front of Rogue,” Genesis teased, leaning down to press a chaste peck to the flush that had risen to Cloud’s cheek. “Good night, Cloud.”

“Stop calling her ‘Rogue’!” Cloud called to Genesis’ retreating back after shaking himself a bit. “That’s not her name!”

Genesis ignored him, walking into their bedroom and closing the door behind him. No doubt planning to cocoon himself with all of the blankets they owned since Cloud wasn’t going to go in and act as his personal heater for the night, the perpetually cold bastard.

Cloud turned back to his computer, huffing at his boyfriend’s antics. Genesis didn’t know what he was talking about, at all.

He definitely did not have a crush on ‘Crimson Bane’, a woman he’d never even met face-to-face before. That would be stupid.

As if to prove just how wrong he was, Rosso started her stream, addressing her audience in her quiet, accented voice. “Evening, darlings,” she greeted, the words holding an almost intimate quality in the quiet of Cloud’s lounge room. “I trust the day has been kind to you all?”

Cloud switched from the game that occupied the other half of his screen, just a bit of grinding for something they were doing on stream so that his Mage wouldn’t die in each encounter, and typed out a quick greeting. He switched back to the game, planning to fill the hours with some mindless grinding while listening to Crimson play through the third installment of the ‘Chocobo Rancher’ series.

“Ah, Nibel!” He froze at the sound of his username from her accented voice, listening to her address him. “You were missed! Seems sleep was kind enough to visit you, no?”

Cloud felt the earlier heat return to his cheeks at the fact that she even recognized him enough to notice when he hadn’t been there the past two nights, feeling the telltale rush in his stomach at the small, pleased smile on her face. He swallowed heavily, switching over so he could type out an agreement to her statement.

This was fine, he could handle this. This wasn’t a crush it was just, happiness, that she’d addressed him, for no reason. Yes.

Then her smile widened and she chuckled softly, “I am glad that you managed to obtain some restful sleep, Nibel. I also stole your name for one of my new Chocobos yesterday, I hope you do not mind.”

Nope, Genesis was right. He was doomed.


End file.
